


Xerotic Spininess

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [3]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Food, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Nurses & Nursing, Platonic Kisses, Screenplay/Script Format, Silent Protagonist, Xerosis, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad treats Nigel's dry skin.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859455
Kudos: 5





	Xerotic Spininess

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna say this right now:
> 
> I don't really think Chad is acting out of character in this series.  
> Chad has already proven himself to be very loyal to the Kids Next Door, for one.  
> And he's proven himself to be the kind of villain who refuses to let anyone hurt Nigel except for him.
> 
> And then there's this strange bit in Operation Treaty where Chad and Nigel are detected by teenagers, and instead of playing up the whole villain act ("I'm here to finish this kid off!"), Chad tries to hide Nigel from the teens and seems reluctant to reveal Nigel's presence.  
> Not to mention that Chad seems to be making a "Do whatever you want to me, but please leave the kid alone" expression.  
> I might be biased because I believe that these two can fix their relationship, but...that part just seems odd to me. 
> 
> Oh, did I also mention that Chad has been the Supreme Leader for five years? It's awfully tough to shut down your protective instincts when you've been caring for kids for five years. 
> 
> And finally...in the 2015 Galactic Kids Next Door trailer, Chad calls Nigel by his first name. Remember that operatives who do this have a close relationship. 
> 
> TLDR: There are some subtle hints throughout the canon series that show Chad's loyal/protective side.

_[Scene: the Galactic Kids Next Door inpatient ward, in the bedroom. Nigel is sitting in his bed and is happily eating strawberries and dark chocolate from a bowl]_

**Nigel:** (Ah, strawberries and chocolate, how I missed you...) [he scratches his arm] (Speaking of which...when is Chad going to get here with my medication?)

_[As if on cue, Chad enters the room and closes the door behind him. The teen is carrying a damp towel, a bottle of moisturizer and a container of antibiotic cream on a tray]_

**Nigel** : (What took you so long, teenager?!)

 **Chad:** Phew, sorry I’m late, kid. There were these galactic operatives who wanted to see you because they were worried about you. [strictly] But I had to tell them that visiting hours are _not allowed_ , and that anyone who tries to see the patient will have to answer to _me_.

 **Nigel:** (They were worried about me...? I thought they weren’t too fond of humans...)

 **Chad** : [clearing his throat] Well, in any case, I got your medication right here. [putting the tray on the bedside table] You can keep eating, by the way. In fact, _please_ keep eating, because the food that I gave you is supposed to help heal your skin.

 **Nigel:** (Hmm, strawberries I kind of understand, but chocolate? _Seriously_?)

 **Chad:** [turning red] Hey, don’t look at me like that! Both strawberries and chocolate have antioxidants which can help protect the skin-- and the rest of your body, for that matter-- from free radicals!

 **Nigel:** (Huh, what do you know. Guess Chad really _does_ know about ‘medical stuff’ after all.)

_[Chad gives Nigel an umamused look as he starts to gently exfoliate the younger boy’s right arm with the damp towel]_

**Chad:** I can’t believe that you’re _still_ a snarky brat even though you lost your voice.

 **Nigel** : [eating more strawberries] (And _I_ can’t believe that _you’re_ still an annoying teenager even though you’re a _nurse_.)

_[Silence fills the room as Chad starts gently applying the moisturizer to Nigel’s right arm; the teen’s gentle touch makes Nigel hum happily]_

**Chad:** [softly] Hey, kid?

 **Nigel:** [eating some chocolate] Hmm?

 **Chad:** I just...wanted to add on to something that I said earlier. Um, crying can help get rid of stress hormones, and if you don’t cry, then you’re gonna get very sick. [applying the antibiotic to Nigel’s right arm] So, um, please cry as much as you need to, okay?

 **Nigel:** [nodding and smiling] (Thank you for telling me, Chad. You’re a really cute, uh, I mean, _great_ nurse, and I am _absolutely sincere_ about that.)

 **Chad:** [warmly patting Nigel’s shoulder] Aw, you have such a cute smile, Nigie...

 **Nigel:** [instantly frowning] (Excuse me?)

 **Chad:** [chuckling playfully] Well, _that_ sure went away fast. [starting to exfoliate Nigel’s left arm] Why do you get so cranky when I say how cute your smile is, hmm?

 **Nigel:** [blushing] (What do _you_ think?)

 **Chad:**...Your face is as red as Mars right now, just so you know.

 **Nigel:** [turning even redder] (It is _not_!)

 **Chad:** Oh, wait... _now_ your face is as red as Mars. [starting to apply moisturizer to Nigel’s left arm] Hmm, what do they call people like you...? Ah, yes...an emotional cactus.

 **Nigel:** [wolfing down the last of his strawberries] (I am _not_ a cactus, you idiotic teenager!)

 **Chad:** You’re probably thinking ‘I am _not_ a cactus, you idiotic teenager’ or something like that, right? [chuckling again] What’s next, are you gonna start thinking about how _cute_ I am~?

 **Nigel:** [slowly eating the last of his chocolate] (No. Of _course_ not, you absolute _cutie_.) [glancing around the room awkwardly] (Um, that was an objective statement. There is _no way_ that it could be anything else.)

_[Chad shakes his head affectionately as he starts applying the antibiotic to Nigel’s left arm. Just like before, Nigel finds himself humming happily at the teen’s gentle touch]_

**Chad** : Alright, so...I’m gonna have to apply moisturizer and antibiotics to your skin every night, okay?...Although considering your happy humming, I can safely assume that you don’t seem to mind at all.

 **Nigel:** [still humming] (Of course I don’t mind. You have such gentle hands, Chad...)

_[Chad finishes applying the antibiotic to Nigel’s arm, to the younger boy’s disappointment]_

**Chad:**...Um, you _do_ know that you’re gonna get a massage tomorrow, right?

 **Nigel:** [perking up] (I am?!)

 **Chad:** [chuckling affectionately] Wow, you sure are excited for that massage. [strictly] But you’re getting the massage _tomorrow_ , not today. [taking the empty food bowl from Nigel] And besides, you had a _really_ long day, and you absolutely _need_ to get some rest.

_[Chad leaves Nigel’s side and is about to exit the room...but the teen just shakes his head and walks back over to his patient]_

**Chad:** [softly] Is it okay if I kiss you good night...?

_[Nigel stares at Chad blankly for a few moments before nodding and smiling. Chad returns the smile as he softly kisses Nigel on the forehead]_

**Nigel:** [blushing happily] (Wow, that kiss felt nice...especially after what I’ve been through lately!)

 **Chad:** Good night, Nigel. I’ll see you in the morning.

End

**Author's Note:**

> -There's a high possibility that Nigel and Chad would canonically act like tsunderes toward each other. And here are (at least) three reasons as to why:  
> \-->Nigel likes Chad, but he desperately doesn't want to be because Chad has hurt him before.  
> \-->Chad likes Nigel, but his pride (and protective nature) are preventing him from getting close.  
> \-->Chad has to pretend to be an unfeeling jerk as part of his fake defector act. 
> 
> I'm sure there are other reasons, but you get the point.
> 
> -Related:  
> https://kndforever.tumblr.com/post/160646037117/elecmon-all-they-ever-do-is-fight-and-bicker  
> https://www.eatthis.com/foods-to-combat-winter-skin/  
> https://www.healthline.com/nutrition/12-foods-for-healthy-skin  
> https://www.curel.com/en-us/dry-skin/xerosis/#:~:text=Xerosis%20cutis%20(pronounced%20zi%2Droh,discomfort%2C%20itchiness%2C%20and%20inflammation.


End file.
